Many humidifiers that are currently manufactured for patient respiratory disorders such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) are large, bulky, and have large water reserves to treat most medical-related ailments such as dryness that may be caused by mouth leaks for example. Mouth leaks or any leaks for that matter release humidified gases to the atmosphere and bypasses the patient's airways where it is required. These heavy requirements including those medical conditions requiring high levels of continuous humidification may require humidifier devices with reserves as high as 600 mL of water. This increases the overall size and bulk of the Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) Apparatus, ventilator, patient breathing air system, or gas supply system.
Where patients do not exhibit these inadvertent leaks or are only seeking lower levels of humidification, they are likely to be left with an unnecessarily oversized reservoir of remaining water at the end of a treatment session.
Furthermore, there are a substantial number of patients that only require relatively smaller amounts of humidification to marginally improve comfort to an acceptable level for a typical patient. These patients for example may include those that only use their conventional humidifiers (ResMed HUMIDAIRE™ or Fisher & Paykel HC100™) during the cooler months in winter for small but substantial gain in comfort by adding warmth and/or moisture to the airways that may dry due to the flow of air through the patient airways.
Current humidifiers are generally designed to fulfill the worst ailments and therefore require substantial humidification requirements. These systems could be regarded as ‘overkill’ for a substantial population of OSA patients who are only looking for a ‘comfortable’ level of improvement to undesirable dry and cool air.
Current and conventional humidification systems generally supply a continuous level of humidification as set by the user and dependent on the ambient temperature and humidity level. There are also systems that may modify humidification levels using a number of sensor arrays such as temperature sensors and/or humidity or flow sensors in aid to maximize efficiency and/or synchronize with pressure or airflow. These conventional systems can maximize the performance of the humidifier by being able to deliver the maximum amount of humidity whilst reducing or eliminating condensation (e.g. cooler air can carry less moisture), also known in the art as “rain-out”. However, these types of sensor systems are complex and costly and still consume large amounts of water.
Accordingly, a need has developed in the art to address at least one of the shortcomings of the prior art humidifiers described above.